A socket having a structure in which a plurality of contact probes are inserted into through holes of a housing, as shown in undermentioned Patent Document 1, has been known as a contactor used for inspection of an inspection target such as a semiconductor device. Each of the contact probes has a spring, and a plunger which is urged in a protrusion direction by the spring. Recent semiconductor devices have higher operating frequencies. In order to measure such a higher frequency, contact probes short in length have been put into use.
As a contactor having another structure, there has been provided a contact device having a structure in which a metal wire embedded sheet formed by embedding thin metal wires into an elastic material such as a silicon resin sheet is provided on a lower side of a contact sheet having a plurality of bumps (undermentioned Patent Document 2). The metal wire embedded sheet plays a role of not only making electric connection but also absorbing a variation in height among the bumps and non-coplanarity of the inspection target.